I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of furniture, and in particular, the present invention is concerned with a chair having members formed from a single sheet of conventional plywood and assembled into interlocking relationship requiring no fasteners for the assembly. The chair can be readily disassembled and knocked down into a compact form for storage, transportation, or packaging.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Furniture of the knock down type that may be readily disassembled for storage and/or transportation or packaging has long been known. Usually the knock down furniture in the prior art employs fasteners of various types including threaded fasteners, dowels, or wedges to align and join the various parts into a completed assembly. Examples of knock down furniture using dowels, threaded fasteners, wedges, or the like in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat Nos. 3,845,988; 3,870,366; and 4,140,065. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,746 discloses a knock down article of furniture comprising components joined by tongue and groove and dovetail joints enabling the individual components to be merely pressed together to form the complete furniture article. These patents are relevant to the applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for assembling knock down furniture.